The Enemy of My Enemy
by Jay 2K Winger
Summary: Storm WarningViper Crossover with Boulder. The Storm and Viper cross paths at last and are forced into an uneasy alliance. Will it last? RR Please!


**The Enemy of My Enemy**   
A **Storm Warning** / **Viper** Crossover   
By: [Jay Winger][1] and [Boulder][2]

Note: This is set immediately after "Chapter 12: First Defence" by Boulder and after "Storm Warning: In the Months That Followed..." by Jay Winger.

To recap: after several months and several feuds, the Storm's path begins to cross with Viper's. On _RAW is WAR_, Viper -- newly crowned European Champion after defeating William Regal at the _Poisoned Heart_ PPV -- is set up to take a fall by the reunited Radicalz and Venom. The Radicalz pay the T&APA to beat up Molly Holly and force her to put the blame on Viper and Rattler. This leads to Hardcore Bob Holly and Crash to run out and attack Viper during his title defense against Eddie Guerrero, which in turn costs Viper the title. The subterfuge of the Radicalz becomes clear shortly thereafter, but too late to do anything about Viper's defeat. Meanwhile, the Storm has his sights set on Chris Jericho's Intercontinental Championship, but so too does his nemesis Chris Benoit.

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Feb. 18**

The Storm strode from the garage toward the Lone Star dressing room, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. After Monday night, the Storm had been booked in an Intercontinental title match against Chris Jericho, and he had every intention of reclaiming that belt. His blue-gray eyes were hidden behind his black sunglasses, and Kevin Kelly, who had been planning to do an interview with him, backed away and decided against it. He stopped a passing worker and asked him the directions to the Lone Star room tonight, then headed in the indicated direction. 

As he turned onto the hall, however, he spotted two men in ski masks. His forbidding blase expression turned into a full-blown scowl as he saw them. He stopped and said, "And just what do you think you jackasses are doing?" 

Cobra turned to him, and then both he and Python stepped over to him. Though Cobra's face was hidden behind his blue ski mask, the Storm could see him smiling. "Storm, we have a proposition for you..." 

The Storm frowned, but didn't relax his stance. "Go on." 

"Well, I'm aware of your lingering dislike for our cousin Ian," Cobra said, "and that's why we'd like your help in dealing with him." 

The Storm cocked an eyebrow. "Dealing with him?" 

"Yes. We'd be prepared to assist you in your match against Jericho tonight in exchange for your assistance against Viper." 

The Storm glanced at the two, then started forward, stroking his goatee with one hand as he walked, looking as if he were considering it. Cobra and Python watched him, turning to face him, and then the Storm turned to look at them. "Forget it." He shook his head and placed his hand on the door to Lone Star's dressing room. "If I help you guys screw over Viper, I'll get pulled into another feud I don't want any part of. I don't want to be distracted from getting Jericho's gold -- and quite frankly, I don't trust you som'bitches." He gave a leering smirk. "Never did trust masked yahoos like you." 

Cobra scowled. "If you're not with us, Storm," he said as the Force of Nature opened the door and stepped inside, "then you're against us." The Storm ignored him as he shut the door behind him. 

* * * 

Viper walked calmly through the backstage area towards the wrestlers dressing room, after being told by Mick Foley that he wasn't wrestling tonight he was about to go back to the hotel when he spotted the roster sheet. Storm vs Chris Jericho (Intercontinental Title) were the words that sprung out of the piece of paper to Viper. "Hmm, maybe this will be a good time to watch an old enemy," he said aloud. 

"Ian," turning he saw Jeff walking towards him, "got a match tonight?" Viper shook his head. "Too bad." 

"I see you're taking on the Dudley Boyz," they had started walking towards their own dressing room, "good luck" Viper called as they went their seperate ways. 

After Kevin Kelly's pathetic performance in trying to interview the Storm he decided to try and make up for it by interviewing Viper. "Uh, Mr. Viper, if I could just have a few words." 

Unfortunately for Kelly, after his loss on _RAW is WAR, _Viper didn't feel much like talking. "Sure you can have a few words," Viper leant in close to Kelly, who was feeling just a tad nervous, "Bite me," he hissed before shoving the poor man out of the way Viper entered the locker room and slammed the door shut. 

Kelly lay on the floor, "This is not going to be a good day," he groaned before getting up and leaving. 

Viper flung his bag onto the bench and started to get changed into his wrestling gear just in case the Radicalz decided that now was a prime time to attack the Hardy Boyz. After getting changed, he sat down and began watching the series of matches that were taking place. "Why do I have a bad feeling about tonight?" he wondered before shrugging it off, "must have been something I ate." 

* * * 

The Storm tightened his fingerless gloves and adjusted the tape on his wrists. He was wearing his _Seek Shelter_ t-shirt and his sunglasses were on his forehead. Satisfied he was ready, he looked over at his teammates. "They got the beer at ringside?" he asked Austin. 

"All set, man," Austin replied. "We'll have a toast all set for ya when ya get back." He grinned. 

"One thing, though, man," Faarooq spoke up, "I'd be careful out there. Those Venom guys weren't all that happy that you blew 'em off." 

"If those two Brit-twits wanna mess with the Force of Nature," the Storm said, sliding his sunglasses down onto his nose, "then they're welcome to do so and get their asses stomped into the ground." He nodded to them, then said, "See you on the flip side." 

* * * 

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship." 

Sirens blared, the Storm Warning symbol flashing, and then his voice came: _"The Storm...has...**ARRIVED!**"_ His lightning pyro went off, and the Metallica instrumental of "Ride the Lightning" started up. "Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas...he is a member of Lone Star...THE STORM!" The Storm strode down the ramp, climbed into the ring, then up on a post, pointing out at the crowd, then around toward the Ovaltron, giving a slow throat cut. He jumped off the post and took the mic. 

"Jerky-ho," the Storm said, deliberately 'borrowing' Y2J's habit of mispronouncing his opponent's name, "you have something that belongs to me. It's always been mine, and tonight, I'm gonna take it back. You come out here and talk about how you're the Y2J Problem. Well, 'jerky,' I got the solution to the Y2J Problem right here -- it's called a beatdown, and I'm gonna do it the way we do it where I come from -- which is what?" he asked the fans. _"Texas!"_ "Damn right. So get set for a Texas-style beatdown, Jericho...and _that_ is your Storm Warning." 

He handed the mic back as the OvalTron lit up with the legend _Y2J 06 - 05 - 04 - 03 - 02 - 01 - 00_. The lights all went out, and then a huge pyro went off at the top of the ramp as a cityscape appeared on the screen. _"Break the wall down!"_ screamed a male singer as the word _JERICHO_ flashed on the screen. The lights came back up on Chris Jericho, who had his back to the ring at the top of the ramp, wearing a Jerichoholic t-shirt. "And his opponent, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, weighing in at 231 pounds...he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion...CHRIS JERICHO!" 

Jericho held a microphone in one hand as he turned around and started to pace back and forth on the ramp. Finally, he stopped, and his music cut off as he raised his mic. "Storm, will you please _shut...THE HELL...**UP**?_" The fans chanted that along with Jericho, and then cheered as he started down the ramp, still talking. "A Texas-style beatdown? What the heck is that? Another boring, wind-blown speech? You keep talkin' about where you come from--" The fans jumped in and shouted _"Texas!"_ again, which made Jericho frown a bit. "--where you come from, as if anyone _cares_ whether you're from Texas or California or -- heck, even from West Virginia, but, junior, you are about to receive a _Y2J_-style beating that you will _never_--" _"eeeeeeeeeever!"_ "--forget again!" As always, he pronounced it 'agayn.' He threw down the mic and whipped off his t-shirt as he jumped in the ring. 

The Storm and Jericho locked up immediately, and Jericho quickly put on a headlock. He ground it in, but the Storm planted his feet and shoved Jericho off into the ropes. As he came back, he ducked a clothesline from the Storm, then flew off the opposite ropes with a flying hand to the face -- but the Storm ducked as well. Jericho was back up from his missed lunge and the two circled each other. 

They locked up again, and this time the Storm shoved Jericho off for a right hand, then a whip into the ropes. As Jericho came back, the Storm planted his boot in Jericho's stomach, causing him to flip over. The Storm went over and pulled him to his feet, then threw him into the corner. He charged in and landed a forearm shot to Jericho's face, then started to wade into him with jabs and bodyblows. He finally stopped and whipped Jericho across the ring to the other corner, but Y2J put a boot up and halted the Storm's follow-up charge. 

As the Storm stumbled away, holding his jaw, Jericho pulled himself up to the top of the post and launched out in a missile dropkick to the back of the Storm's head. The Storm fell over, and Jericho turned him over to go for a pin. 1...2...and the Storm kicked out. Jericho got up, pulling up the Storm and chopping him in the chest. The Storm staggered back against the ropes. Jericho backed up to the other ropes, shot off them and ran at the Storm, who ducked and back dropped Jericho over the top. As Jericho staggered to his feet, the Storm grabbed the top rope, squatted down, then shot himself over the ropes in a _pescado_ and landed on Y2J. He slammed Jericho's face against the floor for a bit, then threw him back in the ring. 

The Storm went over to Jericho and grabbed his legs, twisting them around into a Texas Cloverleaf, but Jericho managed to reach the ropes. The Force of Nature released him and continued to stomp away on him. Jericho finally managed to get to his feet, but the Storm whipped him back into the ropes again. Jericho came off with his flying head attack again, this time bringing the Storm down. He went for the cover again. 1...2--the Storm threw Jericho off with authority. 

The Storm came back up with an uppercut, then grabbed Jericho's arm and hit him with a short-arm clothesline. He twisted Jericho's arm and locked his legs around it for an armbar. Pulling Jericho back up, the Storm made a chopping motion at his shoulder, earning a cheer from the crowd. He pulled Jericho back up, went for a whip, but Jericho managed to reverse it before the Storm could yank back for his arm-dislocating manuever. The Storm came off the ropes and slid under Jericho's legs as he went for a standing dropkick, then caught Jericho's head on the way down for a neckbreaker. The Storm went for a cover. 1...2...and Jericho kicked out. 

The Storm slugged Jericho in the head, knocking him out for a moment, then stood and wetted his finger in his mouth, raising it in the air. The fans started cheering again as he went outside the ropes, then climbed up on the post, leaning back and holding the ropes. Jericho got to his feet and turned around, right into the Windfall. The Storm lay atop him for another pin attempt. 1...2...and Jericho managed to get a shoulder up. The Storm pulled him to his feet and started to go for a Southern Lightning, but Jericho punched him, then gave him a gutshot. He flipped the Storm up on his shoulders, then powerbombed him. Jericho locked his arms around the Storm's legs, grimacing and snarling as he lifted the Storm back off the mat and powerbombed him again. He left the Storm lying on the mat, then ran at the ropes, sprang off the second and back in the Lionsault. In midair, however, Jericho collided with the Storm's knees as he brought them up. Y2J flopped off and clutched his stomach in pain as the Storm got back up. 

The Storm kicked Jericho and turned him on his back. He stomped on one of Jericho's ankles and grabbed the other, twisting the leg even as he put an anklelock hold on the foot. Jericho writhed in the reverse Twister for a few moments, but then the fans started to boo as two masked forms ran down the ramp to the ring. Venom slid into the ring, Cobra clotheslining the Storm from behind. The referee called for the bell as Python grabbed the Storm and lifted him up over head in a military press. Rather than just dropping the Storm, however, he swung him down in a rib-breaker onto his knee. The Storm writhed in pain as Cobra landed a few kicks to that region. 

"The winner of this match as the result of a disqualification, THE STORM! And still the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, CHRIS JERICHO!" 

Jericho rolled out of the ring and took his belt as Venom continued to beat on the Storm, "Break the Wall Down" playing again as he retreated up the ramp, holding his back in pain as he left. Finally, Venom decided they had done enough to the Storm as they left along the side of the ramp to their music. The Storm painfully got to his feet, waving away the cadre of referees who had come out as he staggered back up the ramp, rage in his eyes. 

The Storm went straight back to the Lone Star dressing room, tore open his duffel and drew out his ugly-stick. The Acolytes looked at him, then got up. "You guys wanna help me go kick some 'asp'?" the Storm growled as he got another pair of sunglasses out. 

Bradshaw grinned as he downed the last of his current beer, then said, "Hell yeah, man." He held up his fists. "The boys've been drinkin' all night, and now they wanna start fightin'!" 

"I'll even make it worth your while," the Storm said. "I'll get you guys _two_ 30-packs." 

The Acolytes blinked, then grabbed their "bidness" gloves. They tugged them on, then nodded. "Let's go, man," Faarooq rumbled. 

* * * 

Viper took a swig out of his drink as he saw Venom beat down the Storm; there was no love lost between the two of them so Viper decided against going to help as he saw the Storm go behind the curtain and disappearing from ringside. "He looks pissed," he murmured before setting the empty cup on the table and making his way back towards the locker room, "could mean bad news for Venom," he concluded. 

After getting some things out of his bag Viper made his way to Rattler's room but stopped to talk to the Hardys first. He continued along the dark corridor -- that is until he ran into a familiar face. 

The Storm and the Acolytes were stalking down the hallways, shoving open locker room doors. "_Cobra!_" the Storm hollered. "_Python!_" 

The Acolytes suddenly stopped, looking down the hall. The Storm glanced at them, then at what they were looking at. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as he turned to face Viper. There was a tense moment as the two stared at each other. Then Viper smirked a bit. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Force of Nature himself. As I recall the last time we met, I had my hand raised in victory and you were lying in the middle of the ring recovering from the Snake Pit." 

The Acolytes tensed, but the Storm raised a hand and stopped them from attacking. "Well, well, well," he said, "if it isn't the Pain in the Asp itself. As _I_ recall," he went on, "the last time I saw you, I saw Eddie Guerrero holding your European Championship." 

The two stared at each other for a few more moments before the Storm asked, "Tell me, Viper, you seen those masked yahoo cousins of yours? Me and the Acolytes got a few choice words for 'em." Bradshaw slapped his fist into his palm. 

"No, I haven't seen them," Viper said. "But you don't want to beat them down." 

"Why's that?" the Storm asked. 

"Because I have to do that first," Viper snapped. "Look, I lost my title because of them. And they attacked me first." 

"Take a number, snake boy," the Storm growled. "We're gonna find them first. You can call the janitor and have him pick up the pieces." 

"Nah," came a Canadian-accented voice, "we'll take care of that." Two forms jumped onto the Acolytes from the shadows, prompting the Storm and Viper to turn to the shadows, only to get beaten over the head with wooden sticks. The Storm staggered back against the wall as Viper stumbled away from his assailant. The Storm cleared his head and looked up to see the Radicalz surrounding them. Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko were pounding and kicking away on the Acolytes and Eddie Guerrero, complete with European title belt around his waist, was hammering on Viper with a doweling rod. The Storm's lips curled in a sneer as he saw Chris Benoit standing in front of him, also holding a doweling rod. The Wolverine smiled. "Hey, there, Storm. Sorry about your loss tonight," and he smacked the Storm in the head with the rod again. 

The beatdown continued, until finally the Radicalz threw the doweling rods away and stood over the prone and bleeding forms of the four men they'd attacked. "When you gonna learn, _ese_?" Eddie taunted. "You can't beat us, man!" 

"That's right, Storm," Benoit said. "You're not in my league." He laughed as they left, then called back, "Prove me wrong!" 

All four men staggered to their feet as the Storm hit the wall, "Son of a bitch," he said loudly as Viper got up rubbing the back of his head. 

"It looks like Lone Star's not all its cracked up to be, now is it." Hearing that note of sarcasm in his voice the Storm and the Acolytes whipped round to face him. He looked at them as if saying, _are you going to hit me or not?_

The Storm considered this for a moment, but he refused to play Viper's game, and so replied, "If I recall you got your 'asp' kicked as well." He then turned to face the Acolytes, "Who to choose," he held out one hand, "Venom," he held out the other, "or the Radicalz?" he seemed to weigh the odds out. 

"I say both," Farooq growled as Bradshaw nodded his agreement. 

"Oh please, if you can't beat the Radicalz you haven't got a hope against Venom," Viper remarked. 

"Boy, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up," Bradshaw yelled as Viper cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Leave it, Bradshaw, he's not worth it," the Storm calmed the big Texan down and turned to face Viper, "why don't you slither out of here while you've still got the use of your legs?" 

Viper seemed to consider this for a second or two, "Well guys it's been fun. How about we do it again sometime?" He turned and left as the Storm leered at him from afar along with Farooq and Bradshaw. 

"Come on, guys, we've got a whole lot of asses to kick and not a lot of time." The three turned and started towards the Radicalz locker room. 

"Storm!" From the shout all three turned to see the Commissioner coming towards them. 

"What is it, Foley?" he growled. "We're kind of busy." 

"So I see," Foley took one look at the ugly-stick that the Storm held in his hand. "What are you going to do with that?" 

"Take a guess," Storm swung it down towards Foley's head but stopped it inches away from contact, "I'm gonna crack some skulls with it." 

"I have a better idea," Foley said after recovering. "How about you leave Venom and the Radicalz alone for tonight?" 

The Storm glowered, looming over Foley. "And just _why_ would I wanna do that?" 

"`Cuz I can give you Venom on Monday night on _RAW_." The three Lone Star members stopped and stared at him. "We'll have ourselves a tag-team match. You will take on Cobra and Python in a tag-team match up with Viper." Elsewhere in the arena, there was a brief spout of cheers as the fans got wind of this. 

"What? You want me to team up with that pain in the asp?" the Storm growled. 

"It's either that, or I remove you from all future Intercontinental title matches until you cool down," Foley said. 

The Storm ground his teeth, then grumbled, "All right. But if Viper pulls any funny stuff on me, he'll get a five-way beatdown from Lone Star." 

Foley nodded in understanding, then watched the three Texans stomp off down the hall back to their dressing room. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Feb. 22**

Viper pulled his shoulder pads on and his black glove followed before he slid on his red shirt. When he had heard the announcement about he and the Storm taking on Venom -- let's just say that he wasn't too pleased, but since there was no way of getting out of it, he decided to accept it. 

Glancing at the monitor, he noticed Guerrero climb into the ring and pick up a microphone. He first read out a poem to some ladyfriend of his and then announced to the crowd that he'd gained an interest in Lita. Viper cocked an eyebrow and watched as Eddie called out Lita, who didn't spend much time in coming out. Viper didn't trust him and had a feeling that it was a setup of some sort, but nothing happened as Eddie just explained to her how he wanted Lita to become his next _mamacita_. 

She seemed to be mouthing something like "bullshit" while facing him in the ring and went to leave when Eddie stopped her by grabbing an arm. 

"Now, Lita I know things didn't get off to a good start between us, but I really think we could grow to like each other," he reached up to stroke her hair but she pushed his hand down and seemed disgusted that he was even asking her this question. 

"Get lost," Lita told him and turned to leave, but once again he prevented it by grabing her. "Let go of me, Guerrero." 

"Can't you see I'm only trying to show you how much you mean to me?" he whined. A figure jumped out of the crowd, which cheered, and snuck in behind Guerrero unnoticed, but not to Lita. 

Viper squatted down slightly and gave a low whistle, Guerrero turned around and got hit with a superkick to the jaw. Dragging Eddie back to his feet Viper flung him against the ropes and attempted the clothesline but Eddie ducked. As Viper turned Eddie went for a huracanrana, but Viper caught him in midair and turned it into a thunderous powerbomb that shook the canvas. "See you around, _ese_," Viper yelled while falling backwards out of the ring while Lita looked on confused. 

As Viper walked up the ramp, he couldn't resist and turned to face Lita and blew her a kiss -- to which she was even more confused. He smiled beneath his mask and retreated backstage to finish preparing for his matchup with the Storm. 

* * * 

When Viper reached the gorilla position later, the Storm was leaning against one of the Titantron's pylons, arms folded. It was difficult to read his expression behind his sunglasses, and he didn't appear to be looking at Viper when he approached. "Well if it isn't the 'kuh-niggit' in shining armor," the Storm drawled, deliberately mispronouncing 'knight.' He stood up and rotated his shoulders and shook out his arms. He shot Viper a look as Viper's music played, then gave a smirking little smile and gestured at the curtain. "After you." 

"The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Wales in the United Kingdom...VIPER!" 

Viper walked out to a half-cheering crowd. He climbed into the ring and tested the ropes a bit as his music cut off, being replaced by blaring sirens and a flashing Storm Warning symbol on the screen. _"The Storm...has...**ARRIVED**!"_ The lightning pyro went off and the Storm strode out of the smoke. "And his tag-team partner, from Dallas, Texas...THE STORM!" 

The Storm climbed up on the ring apron, eyes fixed on Viper behind his sunglasses as he went up on the post and pointed out at the fans, then around toward Viper, but he dropped his hand before pointing at him. He looked at him again, then out at the audience. There were a few new pro-Storm signs in the crowd: **Storm kicks Asp!** was one, and it had two lightning bolts arcing into two masked heads (obviously representing Venom), and another read **I'm from Texas -- Damn Right!** and had the Lone Star emblem on it. The Storm looked over all this, then back at Viper, removing his sunglasses and passing them to an official. He was wearing his Lone Star _Don't Mess with Texas!_ shirt tonight. 

The two stared at each other for a few more moments, then the Titantron emitted a hissing sound as yellow pyros went off. Venom's video played as the two masked wrestlers walked out. "And their opponents, Cobra and Python...VENOM!" 

The Storm didn't even wait for the two to get in the ring. He sprinted across the ring, diving through the ropes in a head-first _tope_ into Python. The large man grunted as he was knocked down, and the Storm immediately waded into him with punches to his face. Cobra went over to assist, but now Viper was on the post and jumping off in a _plancha_, taking down Cobra. The two started trading punches as the Storm stood Python up and hurled him into the ring. The Storm slid in after him, officially beginning the match. The Storm focused on Python's knees, landing several stomps there before grabbing a leg and twisting before dropping an elbow or five on it. 

Referee Tim White was busy outside the ring trying to separate Viper and Cobra, and so didn't see Python rack the Storm with a low blow, then start delivering punishing armchops to the Storm's still tender ribs. The Storm staggered against the ropes, then was whipped into the opposite side, coming back into high knee to the Storm's chest. The Storm went down, gasping for breath as his injured ribs started to send shooting pains into him. Python pulled the Storm to his feet and hoisted him off his feet, then snarled and dropped to one knee, bringing the other up into the Storm's ribs again. 

The Storm was dragged over to Venom's corner, where Cobra tagged in. Python exposed the Storm's ribs for a brutal side kick, then left the ring as Cobra continued to land arm chops to the Storm's ribs. He whipped the Storm into the ropes, flooring him with a clothesline. Back up, and Cobra threw him in the corner, then started landing kicks to the midsection. He ended up causing the Storm to slump in the corner, whereupon Cobra put on a blatant choke, causing White to pull him away and give him a lecture on the rules. 

Cobra harrumphed and turned back, right into a spear from the Storm. The Storm quickly bent Cobra's legs and started to twist him around in a Texas Cloverleaf, but Cobra managed to wriggle free and land a kick to the Storm's ribs again. This caused him to fall to one knee as he wheezed for breath, allowing Cobra to hit a hard punch to the head that put the Force of Nature down. Cobra went up on the neutral corner to go for a big leg drop, but Viper stepped out of his corner and shook the ropes. Cobra fell on the turnbuckle, grabbing at his crotch as he fell off, while the Storm weakly started to drag himself to his corner. Cobra started to do the same toward Python. 

The Storm made the tag to Viper just seconds before Python got in. Viper stepped in, ducked a big clothesline from Python and hit a superkick to his jaw as he turned back around. He ran forward and pasted Cobra with a punch to the head, knocking him off the apron, before turning back to Python. He ducked another clothesline from Python, who was back on his feet from the superkick. He hit a kick to Python's knee, then a dropkick to his head. A few stomps for good measure, then pulled him to his feet. He whipped him, but Python reversed it and went for a sidewalk slam coming off it. Viper, however, swung his legs up for a huracanrana, bringing him down. 

Cobra was back in and charging at Viper, but the Storm cut him off with a Lou Thesz press, then started pounding on him with one-two punches. The Storm threw Cobra out of the ring and followed to slam his head into the announce table, while Viper started to climb the ropes for the Snake Pit. 

Before Viper could capitalize, however, the fans started to boo as two men ran down the ramp. Eddie Guerrero jumped up on the apron and moved the ropes, crotching Viper on the turnbuckle as Chris Benoit went around the ring to attack the Storm and knock him chest-first into the security barrier. Benoit threw him back in the ring as Tim White called for the bell. "And the winners of this match as the result of a disqualification...VIPER and THE STORM!" 

Benoit came in after the Storm and put him in an abdominal stretch, growling as he wrenched it in, illicting painful intakes of breath from the Force of Nature -- but was unable to get the scream of pain that he so desired. Guerrero followed up his top-rope crotching of Viper with a frog splash, then stood over him and taunted him. 

The Hardy Boyz abruptly appeared on the ramp, sprinting down to assist Viper, but they were cut off by Venom. Cobra sprang off the apron with a corkscrew, flattening Matt while Python grabbed Jeff and lifted him overhead in a military press, then swung him down onto his knee in a rib-breaker. A cadre of referees came down the ramp and pulled Guerrero away from Viper and managed to pry Benoit off of the Storm. The Radicalz' music played as Benoit, Guerrero, and Venom left up the ramp, leaving the four other men lying about the ring. The Storm was actually having trouble getting to his feet as he held his sore and bruised ribs. 

* * * 

"Foley!" The Storm burst into the Commissioner's office still holding his ribs after Benoit's brutal attack. Behind him were Viper and the Hardy Boyz, "I want--" 

"Let me guess," Foley said cutting him off, "you want Benoit," he pointed to Storm. "You want Guerrero," he pointed to Viper. "And you want Venom," he pointed at Matt and Jeff. All four men nodded their heads. "I'm afraid I can't make that match, gentlemen." 

"What?!" Viper yelled, "why the hell not?" 

"Because..." Foley was building up to something big and _why _did the Storm have a bad feeling about this, "you four men will take on Benoit, Guerrero and Venom on _Smackdown! _in an eight man tag match. And that's final." 

"What?!" The Storm yelled angrily at commissioner Foley, "There is no way I'm teaming up with this som'bitch again," he pointed his ugly-stick at Viper. 

"Charming," he heard Viper comment. 

"Shut it, snake boy," he snapped obviously furious at Foley's decision, "or I'll make it so you won't even be able to slither that slimy asp of yours back under whatever rock you came out from." 

Viper smiled, "That reminds me, Force of Nature, you sound like a gardening program -- and don't get me started on Lone Star. God, you're like the retarded version of the Lone Ranger." The Storm yelled out in frustration at the insult and went to attack Viper, who stood his ground, but the Hardy Boyz stopped him. 

"When this is over, Viper, only one of us is still going to be smiling," Storm left towards the Lone Star dressing room. 

Viper let out a wry smile, "I can't wait." 

Viper was walking with the Hardys back towards their seperate dressing rooms. "What was that thing with you and Lita at ringside?" Jeff asked obviously curious. 

"I don't like Guerrero messing around with my..." he trailed off. 

"Your what?" Matt turned to face him as they reached The Hardys dressing room. 

"Nothing," Viper left quickly leaving a stunned Matt and Jeff Hardy entering their dressing room. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Feb. 25**

The Storm scratched absently at the bandages under his Lone Star t-shirt. After the beating he'd taken on Monday, the doctors had had his ribs taped, and the damn things itched like crazy. He forced himself to ignore it and secured his fingerless gloves on his hands and adjusted his sunglasses. When he reached the gorilla position, he frowned as he saw the Acolytes standing there. "What's this?" he inquired. 

"Insurance, man," Faarooq said. "Just in case anyone tries any funny stuff -- like Saturn or Malenko." 

"Or the Black Masks," Bradshaw added. 

The Storm frowned again, then shrugged. "Fine." He looked up as Lillian Garcia approached him. "What do you want?" he demanded. 

"An interview, please, Storm?" Lillian asked. The Storm grunted and walked over to the interview set, folding his arms. Lillian spoke into her mic. "Storm, in just a few minutes, you're going to be participating in an eight-man tag team match with Viper and the Hardy Boyz against Venom, Eddie Guerrero, and Chris Benoit. All seven men whom you don't trust." 

"That's right, Lillian," the Storm said, "I don't trust any of them." He counted them off. "Viper. We fought each other in Japanese matches, and we know what the other's capable of -- and that's why I don't trust him. The Hardys. Well, I've seen their matches -- hell, I've been in some of their matches. I know what they can do, but they're pals with that pain in the asp Viper, so I don't trust them. Venom. They're Viper's cousins, and blood's thicker'n water. Plus, the som'bitches wear masks, and we all know I don't trust anyone who wears masks. Guerrero. The som'bitch may be from Texas, but the idiot's no Texan s'far as I'm concerned." Then his frown turned into a full blown scowl. "And...Benoit." He had been looking into the camera for most of this, and now he looked back at Lillian. "Well, I don't think I need to explain why I don't trust that gap-toothed Canucklehead." 

Lillian started to speak again, but the Storm grabbed the mic from her and looked into the camera. "Viper, lemme tell you something, just in case you're plannin' to turn on me. I don't take too kindly to that sorta thing -- just ask Benoit. See, where I come from -- which is what?" The voice of the crowd filtered back to them. _"Texas!"_ "Damn right -- we have a saying about that: you stab my back, we _break _yours." He leaned in toward the camera. "And _that_ is your Storm Warning." 

He thrust the mic back to Lillian and left the interview area. 

* * * 

Viper watched the Storm's interview with Lillian Garcia while he slid his black gloves on while the Hardys were also preparing for their match. "What'd you think?" Matt asked Viper. 

"What do I think about what?" 

"About Storm, can _you_ trust him?" Jeff nodded agreeing with his brother as Viper turned to face them. 

"Before we go out there, let's get one thing straight." The Hardys nodded. "Storm and I aren't friends, and we never will be -- but I know he's not going to sabotage this match for us. He may hate me but he hates Benoit much more, as for Venom..." he paused. "They may be blood relation, but as far as I'm concerned we're not family, and I have no intention of helping them." Viper looked back at the screen. "Hell, you're closer to being family to me than Venom." They both nodded. 

"That's cool," Matt replied, "just making sure that we have the facts right." Viper nodded. 

"What about after the match, will Storm try anything? I mean you heard what he said." Viper looked at the two of them before putting his mask on. 

"I honestly don't know, but put it this way at the moment there's more of us than them...I think," Viper started counting through his fingers and the Hardys laughed as he gave up. "Ah, who cares? Come on, we've got a match to win." They left the dressing room but Viper stopped and looked back at the monitor. "My Storm Warning, huh?" he mumbled. "We'll see." 

The Storm was talking to Farooq and Bradshaw when they motioned to their heads where Viper, the Hardys, and Lita walked up. The two stared at each other, but neither could read the other's expression. "Nice interview," Viper told him sarcastically, "maybe next time you could take English lessons first." 

The Storm just kept smirking. "Bite me," he snapped. 

"Don't tempt me," Viper hissed as the Storm narrowed his eyes but realized that Viper was playing mind games with him. 

"I see what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work, I'm not going to play your game. Just do your job in the ring or else," the Storm growled. 

"Or else what?" Viper replied they were both inches away from each other. 

"You heard the interview...figure it out." 

"The following eight-man tag-team match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel's voice announced over the PA. Suddenly the Hardy Boys music sounded and they nodded to Viper, who returned it. "Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina...Matt and Jeff, THE HARDY BOYZ!"They left as Viper walked towards the entrance to the ramp and awaited his music. He could feel the Storm burning a hole through him with those cold eyes and it was an unnerving feeling to have his back turned to an enemy. Hearing his pyros explode he shrugged off the feeling and walked out onto the ramp and down towards the ring. "And their tag team partner, from Wales in the United Kingdom...VIPER!" He saw a Storm and Viper banner with the two heads of each one glaring at each other with big red letters underneath reading **Vipers Bite** under Viper's head and **Don't Mess With Texas** under the Storm's head. 

He slid into the ring and shook hands with both Matt and Jeff when they heard it, _"The Storm...has...**ARRIVED!**"_ The two yellow pyros shot down from the ceiling and the man himself strode down to the ring. "And from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds...he is a member of Lone Star...THE STORM!"Viper looked out at the cheering crowd, unimpressed as the Storm handed his sunglasses to a stagehand and climbed into the ring, where once again they stared at each other, that is until they heard a low hiss fill the arena. 

Cobra and Python appeared at the top of the ramp, staring down at their opponents in the ring. Viper stared impassively back as the Storm paced around, eagerly awaiting his shot at them. The Hardys crouched in wait. Cobra and Python walked down to the bottom of the ramp and stopped there, staring right back up at them. "And their opponents, first, Cobra and Python...VENOM!" The Storm approached the ropes and beckoned for the two to step in the ring, but Cobra smirked beneath his ski mask and raised a finger, wagging it in a 'no' gesture. 

_"Mamacita! You want some of that Latino Heat?"_ The fans booed again as Eddie Guerrero appeared at the top of the ramp, wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and his title belt around his waist. "And their tag-team partner, from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 220 pounds...he is a member of the Radicalz, and the World Wrestling Federation European Champion...EDDIE GUERRERO!" Guerrero joined Venom at the bottom of the ramp, smirking up at Viper as he handed his belt to a stagehand. He gestured for Viper to step on out, but Viper silently shook his head. 

The lights flashed blue as bass guitar chords echoed in the arena. Chris Benoit walked out in his blue-on-black tights, his face expressionless as he stared at the Storm. "And from Edmonton, Alberta, weighing in at 220 pounds...he is a member of the Radicalz...CHRIS BENOIT!" Benoit joined the other three at the bottom of the ramp, looked at them all, then pointed at the four in the ring and gave a slow throat cut. The heels charged the ring. 

The Storm met Benoit with hard punches to the head while Viper traded punches with Guerrero. The Hardys ran at Venom, who took them head on. Python hit Jeff in the chest with a hard armchop, causing him to wince as his bruised ribs from _RAW_ were hit. Python hit him again, then whipped him over the ropes. Cobra snapped Matt's head back with a forearm shot, then threw him out on top of his brother. The Storm had managed to get Benoit back in a corner, where he was pummeling the Crippler with rib shots, but he was pulled away by Cobra, who stretched him back into a reverse DDT. Python snarled as he grabbed Viper and lifted him in the air for a jackhammer. Benoit stomped on the Storm's chest with Cobra while Guerrero mounted the prone Viper's chest and started unloading punches to the temple. 

Venom left the ring and went back to their corner as the Hardys did the same in their corner. Benoit continued to stomp on the Storm in the neutral corner as Guerrero whipped Viper over the top rope and joined Venom in the corner. Benoit pulled his ex-partner up and started to whip him into the opposite corner, but the Storm reversed it. Benoit bounced off the corner chest first, backing right into the Storm, who hit a German suplex, dropping Benoit on his head. Benoit rolled over, clutching his head in pain, allowing the Storm easy access to his legs, which he stomped on and twisted into the reverse Twister. Benoit cried out in pain while the Storm taunted him: "That's right, bastard, _scream!_" 

Benoit managed to grab the bottom rope, prompting the Storm to drop his legs and pull him to his feet. He held Benoit by the hair, punched him a couple times, then looked out to the audience and pointed out, hollering, "Lightning!" The fans cheered as the Storm swung around and drove that hand into Benoit's gut, then swept him up onto his shoulder, starting to set Benoit up for the Southern Lightning piledriver, but Benoit slid down his back and shoved him into the hostile corner, where Python grabbed him and Cobra hit a few armchops to his ribs. Benoit came over and tagged in Cobra properly, allowing the Venom leader to land a few more armchops before whipping him into the ropes and hitting a drop-toe hold, which caused the Storm to flip over, clutching his chest in pain. 

Cobra sneered and stomped, then pulled him up and gave him a death suplex. He went to the corner and climbed up for an Asai moonsault, but as he came down, the Storm managed to lift his knees, bringing them into Cobra's chest. He rolled off of the Storm, who dragged himself to his corner. Cobra started to get up as the Storm hit a tag to Jeff Hardy. Jeff flipped over the ropes and sprinted over to Cobra, throwing his knee into Cobra's gut, then whipping him across the ring. As Cobra came back, Jeff hit a cross-body, then stomped on him. He dragged Cobra to his corner, lifted Cobra's legs and spread them, tagging Matt. Matt posed atop the post, then leapt down in a legdrop as Jeff jumped and dropped his legs on Cobra's crotch. 

Matt pulled Cobra out and hit a few punches to his masked face, then hit a hangman's neckbreaker on him. He hit another leg drop, pulled him to his feet, then hit a gutshot and grabbed his head. He looked out to the crowd, flashing a "gun" to the side, shouting, but before he could finish the Twist of Fate, Cobra shoved him back into the hostile corner, where Eddie Guerrero held Matt in place for a charge from Cobra. Guerrero tagged in, hitting a few punches on Matt, then suplexed him. Guerrero started feeling cocky and started backing up, shadow boxing, then turned around to taunt Viper -- but he'd gotten too close to the corner. Viper and the Storm grabbed him and held him against the post while Jeff ran in and joined his brother. Matt ran forward and slid to a halt on his hands and knees in front of Guerrero, while Jeff charged and sprang off his brother for a Poetry in Motion. 

Guerrero fell over from the move and lay on his face as Viper tagged in. He pulled Guerrero to his feet and threw him into the ropes. He came back and ran right into a superkick. Viper followed up with an elbow drop or three on his chest, then went for a cover. 1...2...and Benoit ran in with a kick to Viper's back. The Storm ran in, heedless of his still-injured ribs, and hit a Thesz press on Benoit, then started pounding him with one-two punches, fast coating his knuckles with blood from a newly-opened cut on Benoit's head. Venom started into the ring to stop him, but Matt ran to attack Python. The big man grunted and lifted Matt overhead in a military press, but before he could swing Matt down in a rib-breaker, Jeff hit a missile dropkick to Cobra, knocking him back into Python, who fell over and dropped Matt, who landed on top of both. 

Referee Earl Hebner managed to pull the Storm off of Benoit, while Viper and Guerrero continued to trade punches now. The Hardys whipped Python into the ropes, then hurled him over the top rope on his way back. Cobra attacked them both, tossing Matt out and flooring Jeff with a punishing side kick to his tender ribs. Cobra laughed and started to climb for a corkscrew moonsault. Before he could jump, however, the Storm charged and juggled the ropes, crotching Cobra. Cobra groaned as the Storm set his legs atop his shoulders, then grabbed his waist. The Force of Nature pivoted around and slammed Cobra hard to the mat with a powerbomb. Cobra rolled out of ring as Viper hit another superkick to Guerrero against the ropes, knocking Latino Heat out of the ring. 

The fans started to get excited as Viper and the Storm realized they were alone in the ring, except for the prone Benoit, who was trying to get to his feet. Hebner was outside the ring, trying to separate the Hardys and Python. The Storm and Viper glared at each other, then looked down at Benoit. They looked back at each other. The Storm started talking at Viper, pointing at him, then up. Viper nodded and turned to the neutral corner as the Storm wetted his finger and raised it in the air. The fans cheered again as they realized what was coming. The Storm climbed up on the post, leaned back, then flattened the rising Benoit with a Windfall. Viper sprang off his post, flipping down in the Snake Pit. The Storm called Hebner into the ring as Viper hooked up a leg. The referee slid into the ring and counted the fall. 1...2...3! 

The fans popped excitedly as Viper stood up, raising his hand in victory. Outside the ring, the Hardys threw Python into the security barrier, then threw Cobra on top of him as he charged at them. Guerrero was just now climbing up on the apron and getting into the ring, looking stunned at the sudden end to the match. Viper started toward him, but the Storm charged in first, hitting a gut punch, then sweeping Guerrero up onto his shoulder. The Storm held there for a moment, then pointed at Viper before dropping to one knee and piledriving Guerrero in the Southern Lightning. He got back up, accepting his sunglasses from the stagehand as he left the ring and started up the ramp while Viper's music played in the arena. 

Viper stared at the Storm as he left up the ramp. The Storm turned around, looking back at them. Viper tilted his head slightly as he looked at him, then scoffed as the Force of Nature gave him an Italian arm chop and his two-fingered salute before turning around again and disappearing through the curtain. 

* * * 

"I've got all the time in the world," Viper looked over at the Hardys who were now climbing into the ring after disposing of Venom. Each shook hands and they headed backstage where they went back to the Hardy Boyz locker room. 

"We won," Jeff cried triumphantly, as he danced with Lita a bit and she laughed at his antics. 

"Did you expect anything less?" Viper pulled off his mask and smiled at the three, "We didn't win...we kicked ass." 

The three cheered, "Hey, how about we go celebrate?" Matt looked around at the faces who nodded. "Great, where shall we go." 

"To get drunk," Viper stood, "I know I need a good drink after that match." Matt and Jeff went to get changed as Lita and Viper were left alone. 

"Ian," he turned to face her, "why did you come down to the ring on _RAW_ when Eddie came down. And what was with blowing me a kiss?" Lita was totally confused and had been ever since the incident. 

"Well," Viper scratched the back of his head nervously, "I think in a way I'll always think of you as my girl -- but don't worry I'm not going to do that to every guy that comes on to you...just Eddie." She laughed. 

Matt and Jeff finished changing and they started out the door. "You should have seen it when Malenko fancied his chances," she told him. 

"Malenko?" She nodded as they left and started towards the exit. 

* * * 

The Storm was having a few celebration beers with Austin, Farooq and Bradshaw. "How're your ribs, son?" Austin asked him. 

"Fine," the Storm replied simply, going back to his thoughts of the past match. In truth, his ribs were killing him, but he wouldn't be the Storm if he admitted it. 

"What now?" Bradshaw asked. Seeing the Storm's questioning glance he decided to explain, "What about this whole Viper deal? Are you done with him?" 

"Hell no," the Storm practically laughed, "and if I know him then that pain in the asp isn't done with me either." All three men nodded. The Storm knew that he and Viper would have to go at it -- it was a matter of pride. The question was, would it be sooner rather than later. 

"Where you going?" Farooq asked as the Storm got up and headed towards the door. 

"I need some fresh air," he replied. 

"Hurry back or there'll be no more beer left," Austin joked and the Storm smiled as he left, but as soon as he did, he bumped into Viper who was just walking past with the Hardy Boyz. 

"Excuse me," Viper said with no emotion at all in his voice. They stared at each other for awhile. "We need to talk." The Storm nodded, so Viper turned to The Hardy Boys and Lita. "Guys, wait in the car would ya, I'll be there now." 

"You sure, man?" Jeff asked and Viper nodded. "Come on guys." They left and the two were all alone in the hall. 

"Let's get one thing straight -- you don't like me and I like you even less," the Storm growled. 

"At least we agree on something," Viper commented. 

"We both know that we're going have to go at it." Viper nodded. "So the question is...when?" 

Viper looked at the Storm, now that neither had mask nor sunglasses on they could see into each others eyes. What they saw was cold, blind hatred for one another. "Whenever your ready," Viper hissed, he went to walk away but stopped and turned back round. "Oh and, Storm -- next time you give me that salute I'll take it as an insult." He walked away leaving the Storm standing there. 

"Make sure you do," Storm growled before re-entering the Lone Star locker room and grabbing another business. 

**-end-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm (created by Jay Winger) and Viper and Venom (created by Boulder) are a completely fictional characters. Thus far, neither Boulder nor I have any definite plans to do another crossover fic, but the stage is certainly set for such a thing. 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let Jay know. Drop him a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. Boulder can be reached at [bungut@hotmail.com][3]. 

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- -=_Boulder_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com
   [2]: bungut@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:bungut@hotmail.com



End file.
